More Than You Can Handle
by mimithenumberon
Summary: 'Why do I get myself into these situations? Better yet; How, in the name of Odin, did I even get here! Oh right….Loki. Of course…' Thor manages to get caught in another one of Loki's creative tricks...XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M. Hope you like and please leave a review! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (love between two men! XD), One word of bad language. (i think...maybe there are two...either way, no biggie! XD)**

**This takes place sometime before the Thor movie, (i didn't specify) before Loki became all **_**green with envy!**_** XD (COME ON! u gotta give me a golden star for the shockingly bad pun! OwO) It's meant to be a little bit of comedy and i do hope you find it enjoyable. Please leave a review if u can! It'll make my day! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own Thor or any of the characters!**

**ENJOY~**

_**More Than You Can Handle**_

_Why do I get myself into these situations? Better yet; How, in the name of Odin, did I even get here?! Oh right….Loki. Of course…_

Confused? Well then, for your sake let us travel back a mare one hour ago through Thor's flashback in which he attempts to not only explain the situation to you, but also to himself. Of course at the centre of all the trouble was Loki. Who else? And Thor, to his great embarrassment, fell into the trickster's trap as easily as a snared rabbit and he was now desperately trying to get out of it. But unfortunately, like any poor bunny, once tangled in the thick web of lies, spun by the ever resourceful god of mischief, all he could do was wait to be skinned, roasted and eaten. Coincidently, that was exactly what Loki intended to do with the golden god. Eat him…

* * *

'Drink?' Loki asked but he was already pouring the scarlet wine into Thor's golden cup before the later answered. The trickster smiled sweetly at his elder brother and pushed the cup towards its owner. All the while watched carefully by a pair of ocean blue orbs.

'Thank you brother.' Thor eyed the cup with open suspicion. He did trust Loki, for the most part, but it was pure madness to accept a free drink from him without being a little sceptical. Well nothing _looked _wrong with it…and he knew for a fact the wine had not been tempered with, since he had brought it out himself. Still…The warning bells in his mind continued to ring.

'Aw, why so worried? You are hurting my feelings…' Loki put on a hurt face worthy of a Midgarian Oscar and he looked down at his lap, nearly on the brink of tears. He could see Thor widen his eyes in alarm, from the corners of his own two intelligent orbs, and he resisted the almost overwhelming urge to smirk.

'No! You're right! Forgive me.' Thor threw the wine back and swallowed it as if it was water. He grinned widely at Loki, pleased when the other god returned the smile, albeit a bit shyly. Gosh, manipulating Thor was easier than easy and Loki mentally patted himself on the back.

'There's nothing to forgive. I'm not _that_ easy to hurt you know.' Loki poured more wine and this time Thor didn't hesitate to drink.

They were alone, in Thor's room, celebrating…well, nothing. Thor had just been ready to go to bed when a knock interrupted him. He had been mighty surprised to find Loki on the other side of the door, with two glasses in his hands and a cheery smile stretching his lips. Especially since Loki was not the partying type. In fact on many occasions Thor had to physically drag the younger god to a feast just to get him away from his 'precious' books. To find Loki initiating the fun was odd…to say the least. Ergo Thor's previous wariness. But now they both had their respective cups full with one of Thor's personal favourites, which he kept in his room for whatever occasion, and drinking merrily. Actually, if Thor would have taken a second to analyse the situation he would have come to the conclusion that Loki hadn't touched his wine yet. His fingers kept dancing around the rim of the cup but it had never actually graced his lips.

'Not that easy? Really? Because if memory serves me correctly, I remember you crying when the lights were put out.' Loki glared at Thor and he nearly choked, caught between swallowing and chuckling.

'That was ages ago when I was still a child! You cannot use that!' Thor regarded Loki only to be reduced to yet another round of hearty laughter. For all his show of detachment and coolness, Loki was very easy to rile up. And nobody could do it better than Thor, because nobody knew Loki better than Thor.

'Alright, alright. I apologise again.' Loki scowled but it was obvious he didn't bear any ill will.

'You should.' He poured more wine. Thor didn't realize half the bottle was already gone, all consumed by him. Loki knew perfectly well though…

'I do, I do. But tell me Loki, what brings this about?' Thor gestured to the whole table with a wide sweep of his hand. Loki's grin widened in a crest moon display, and he kept Thor's cup full to the brim.

'Oh, is it that hard to believe that I simple wished to spent some time with you? Is my presence unwelcomed?' Loki raised an eyebrow and batted his eyelids sweetly. Thor grinned foolishly.

'No. Of course not! You're always welcome here.' Thor looked away, his eyes fixed on some imaginary point on the wall past Loki. He was fighting a losing battle against a faint blush, barely noticeable on his tanned skin but a blush nonetheless. Weather that was from the alcohol or from the thoughts running rampart through his mind, Thor did not know but he didn't want to give Loki the wrong idea…They _were_ only thoughts after all. Strange thoughts that haunted his dreams and made him look at Loki as he would at a beautiful maiden.

'You know…That almost sounds like an invitation…' Loki edged a little closer to his panicking brother, letting his fingers move along the rim of his cup seductively. Loki wasn't blind to Thor's gazes. He pretended not to see the way Thor glanced at him and his blue eyes would move up and down his body like they were mentally peeling away all his garments, layer by layer. It made him shiver and it was only his amazing acting skills that prevented his detached façade from crumbling.

Thor coughed and moved his chair away from Loki, leaving his cup behind. His eyes darted from his own seat to Loki's in alarm. His mind was all muddy and mushy and he couldn't quite process what was happening. Why was Loki slowly getting up and moving beside him? Why was he unable to move? Was this real?

'Running away Thor? That's not very…attractive.' Loki perched on Thor's lap like a little bird on a branch, loving the way Thor seemed to have turned into a living statue. The only signs that he was still alive were his sharp intakes of breath and his loud, drumming heart. Loud enough for Loki to hear it without having to press his ear to the surely bruising ribcage. 'No need to be scared. I don't bite. Well…that's a lie but then again I _am_ the god of lies~' This obviously suggestive remark reanimated Thor and he suddenly jumped up, causing Loki to lose his balance and fall to the ground. He picked himself up quickly enough though, his grin not diminished by an inch.

'Loki!...Wh-What are you saying?!...' Thor kept backing away, unaware he was being led towards the bed by Loki's cornering steps. The trap was set and the rabbit was only now beginning to see his predicament. Soon Loki would have his meal and he was planning to enjoy it…

'I'm sure you already know… but if you wish, I can say it. I can tell you exactly what I want you to do with me…' Thor couldn't move another step. The bed frame was already digging into the back of his knees and Loki was one step away from….from what? Thor tried, and failed, not to answer that question.

'Loki…This...I…You…' Loki grinned even wider, if that was possible. He pressed his hands against Thor's broad chest, only clothed in a thin red shirt, simply resting them against the heated skin and feeling the beating heart reverberate through his palms.

'How very coherent.' Loki suddenly pushed and Thor fell, unable to stop himself. In a flash Loki was on top of him, his knees tactfully placed on either side of Thor's waist thus preventing his escape. The future king could do little more than look up into the trickster's green eyes, shockingly close to his, and swallow dryly. This was really happening! No…He had to stop it before it was too late.

'Loki. Think about what you are doing! I don't think you realize what…what you're doing!...' He flexed his muscles and rose to a sitting position, causing Loki to lose his balance for the second time. Automatically, Thor reached out his hand and grasped Loki's before the younger sibling fell off the bed. When it came to brute strength there was no contest between the two. Loki couldn't even recall a single wrestling match he had against Thor in which he emerged victorious. That is without cheating in some way or other…

'Thinking? Since when do you, off all men, stop and think? Come on Thor. You know you want it~' Loki pecked at Thor's lips before the other had time to pull away. A playful press, but that was more than enough to reduce Thor to his statuesque form once more. Loki waved a hand in front of his eyes and smirked when he got no reaction. So this was the most effective way to silence Thor... Had Loki known that earlier he could have avoided many a headaches.

Loki wasn't one to miss an opportunity all wrapped up in a pretty red ribbon and he pressed their lips together for another kiss, this one less playful and more promising. Thor blinked, as if waking from an incredible yet amazing dream, only to realize it was reality. Yep, this was really happening! Before his muddled mind could process the situation further, he was falling again. But that was strange. Loki hadn't moved his hands from the back of his head, tangled in Thor's golden strands. The thunder god glanced around him and the alarm bells unleashed into a full symphony of panic.

He was much drunker than he had previously anticipated…Loki grinned wickedly at him, only there wasn't just one Loki. If Thor's eyes were correct….there were five pale, beautiful men with forest green eyes around him, all displaying their pearly teeth in Cheshire Cat grins. He glanced from one Loki to another with wide eyes, silently demanding an explanation.

'What's wrong Thor? Afraid it'll be more than you can handle?' Loki licked the side of Thor's jaw, tracing the angular bone playfully. The other four were sitting on the edges of the bed, two on each side, waiting for their cue. Thor wished desperately to have full control of his wits and at least pretend he wasn't completely overwhelmed by the situation, but he was and he showed it. And Loki knew it.

And so the rabbit was caught and he was waiting for the predator's judgement. This is the part where you came in and this is the part where Thor blinked his eyes and ended his little flashback. With his brother on top of him, his lips devouring the skin of his throat hungrily, and four perfect clones watching the entire show. Four pairs of emeralds which shone with mischief and fantastic promises.

_Right…Now I remember. This is the last time I drink with Loki…EVER!_

Of course, as you may have well figured, that was a lie.

* * *

Loki pulled the red shirt over Thor's head, eager to have the other man completely exposed before him. Thor didn't bother putting up a resistance since he knew it was futile. He wanted this just as badly as Loki, if not more, and while he could easily physically overpower _one _trickster five was a whole other story. Especially when he wanted to lose so very badly. Loki licked languidly down Thor's arched throat, descending lower ever so slowly. If Thor's arms weren't secured by the smirking illusions, one on either side, he would have flipped their positions and fucked Loki until he would have been reduced to tears of pleasure. That was the particularly vivid image conjured by his imagination anyhow…

'No need to be hasty. Don't you know that saying, haste makes waste?' Loki grinned against Thor's skin.

'Who said I'm…hasty?' Why was he even attempting to play it cool?! Like it wouldn't have been hard enough to resist temptation _without _his inhabitants lowered…He was horny full stop.

'This did.' And Loki grasped Thor's visible hardness, proving his point without the shadow of a doubt. Thor bucked into the hand involuntarily, his eyes round from the unexpected contact. Loki moved in between his legs, opening them slightly to make space, and quickly began to work on discarding the last piece of Thor's clothing. Thor's vision was becoming dangerously blurred. Especially since the Loki illusions began to work their own magic. Two were still securing his arms, but the other two were running their silver tongues all over his unusually sensitive torso.

They were so distracting that Thor completely forgot about the real Loki until a particularly playful tongue licked a particularly hard organ. Loki's smirk caused hot air to blow around the member and it twitched with eager anticipation.

'Lo-Loki!...You- Gods!' Loki wasn't about to let Thor have the last word…Some things never change... And before Thor managed to voice his concerns, Loki took the whole length into his mouth and let his tongue trace the smooth skin. He had to press against Thor's hips to prevent him from thrusting upwards and choking him. It seemed the little rabbit was no longer frightened and instead grew bold. Well, the big hungry wolf liked a challenge. It spiked the appetite…

Loki could sense Thor was near his peak, which was why he pulled back and chuckled when Thor glanced up at him with confusion. He started removing his own clothes, making a sensuous show of it. When he discarded his top the illusions also lost their tops, and very soon Thor was surrounded by five very sexy and very naked gods of mischief. He ended up swallowing dryly again, his patience stretched to its limits.

'Like what you see?~' Loki was straddling Thor once more. His green eyes were dark, almost black, with lust. His patience was wearing thin as well. 'Then you are going to love this.' Loki grinned wickedly and rolled his hips, grinding his ass against Thor's member. That certainly got the older god's attention and his hips started moving, seeking more of the blissful friction.

'Loki…I don't think I can wait any longer.' Loki would have smirked and made some snide remark under normal circumstances, but he was mirroring Thor's impatience. He nodded before rising slowly and guiding Thor's harness to his entrance. Thankfully he had taken care of the necessary preparations before coming to Thor's room. He was already properly stretched and he lowered himself without fear of injury. Thor hissed in pleasure at the searing heat enclosing his cock. He moved his hands to grip Loki's waist, seeking some sort of physical support to anchor him to sanity.

Loki paused when Thor was completely inside him, allowing his body a moment's repose. He took a deep breath before he began to move, rising and falling in a constantly increasing pace. His back was arched and his fingers tangled with Thor's, uniting them in yet another way. In the troughs of his passion, Loki forgot to maintain control of his spell and the illusions vanished into green puffs of winding smoke, curling around the two lovers in vivid spirals. The pacing was much faster now and Loki felt like he was losing control, of everything. His voice, his body, his emotions.

With one powerful movement Thor rose up and embraced Loki, pulling him up against himself while continuing to move his hips vigorously. Their lips met into a devouring kiss and Loki's fingers clawed at his back, adding a sharp sting to the pleasure which strangely enough seemed to intensify the sensation. Thor dug his fingers into Loki's thighs, sure to leave reminding bruises, and happily swallowed every single moan and curse streaming out of that sinfully skilled mouth.

'Th-Thor!...' That was all the warning given, but Thor got the message loud and clear. He felt the hot substance splash across his chest, his lips once more glued to Loki's gasping ones. Thor was close himself and it only took a few more thrusts before he was pushed over the edge. Loki's slumped into the other's embrace, his forehead resting against Thor's shoulder and his breath coming out in raspy heaves. He smiled like a lazy cat when the older man ran his large hand through his long strands of midnight black. They were both wet from the exertion and the cascading perspiration was quickly cooling down. Thor was already suppressing a shiver.

'Wow.' Loki smirked and glanced up, amused by Thor's response to the whole thing. How very like him. The elder prince was reflecting the trickster's smile, albeit sleepier due to the amount of wine ingested. He placed a soft kiss on Loki's forehead, before leaning back and dragging the other with him, so they could stretch on the huge bed. It was large enough to easily accommodate up to three people, and it often did since Thor had a reputation with the ladies…Loki pulled the blankets over them both and he moved in closer to his brother, enjoying the comfort of his radiating body heat.

It was no time at all before they were both travelling down the paths of pleasant dreams, forests striking green and oceans of wild blues. Ironically, in his dream, Loki was the rabbit snarled by Thor's loving trap, not the other way around…

* * *

**Well i sincerely hope that was not a waste of your time...XD Please let me know what you thought through a review! (whether good or bad! All reviews are welcome because they **_**are**_** the only rewards i get! XD) Thank you in advance! OwO**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~**


End file.
